


Цена жизни

by Vivisha



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Middle Ages, Moral Dilemmas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Франкенштейн вынужден решать, стоят ли научные достижения человеческих жертв.
Kudos: 2





	Цена жизни

**Author's Note:**

> Место и время действия: где-то в средневековой Европе.

— Этого просто не может быть, — пробормотал Франкенштейн, с досадой разрывая в клочья очередной черновик.

Последние недели каждое исследование упиралось в тупик, вызванный недостатком данных. Франкенштейн знал, какие эксперименты помогли бы продвинуться, но любой из них подразумевал неизбежные человеческие жертвы — а значит, этот способ был категорически неприемлем.

Франкенштейн внимательно просмотрел разложенные на столе схемы, но ни на шаг не приблизился к решению. Простой и изящный ответ словно насмехался, ускользая сквозь плотно сжатые пальцы.

Впрочем, сдаваться Франкенштейн не собирался, помня, что иные учёные тратили целую жизнь в поисках разгадки. Он достал чистый лист бумаги и, обмакнув перо в чернила, попробовал вернуться к исходной задаче.

Страница за страницей, расчёты ложились в стройную последовательность — и вновь ни к чему не приводили. Франкенштейн с остервенением перечёркивал неудачный текст и рядом с ним дописывал новые варианты, втискивая их между строками и на полях. Но полностью исписанные листы неизменно забраковывались и отправлялись в накопившуюся кучу скомканной бумаги.

После очередного провала Франкенштейн не выдержал и одним движением смахнул на пол все записи. Чернильница перевернулась, и по столу растеклось вязкое пятно. С тяжёлым вздохом Франкенштейн устало откинулся на спинку кресла.

***

Франкенштейн всматривался в водную гладь, которая шла рябью от лёгкого ветра. Обычно не склонный к созерцанию природы, он пришёл на берег реки, чтобы отвлечься. Франкенштейн закрыл глаза и прислушался, пытаясь изгнать из головы лишние мысли.

Иллюзию покоя прервал звук шагов. Обернувшись, Франкенштейн увидел, как человек в светлом плаще неторопливо спустился к нему по пологому склону.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался незваный гость, лысый немолодой мужчина.

— Мы знакомы? — с подозрением уточнил Франкенштейн.

— Надо полагать, встречались раз или два. Так что ничего удивительного, если вы меня не запомнили.

— Значит, вы из Союза, — только они могли отследить его местоположение. Франкенштейн пока что не был силён настолько, чтобы спрятаться от соглядатаев надоедливых союзников.

— Девятый старейшина к вашим услугам, — подтвердил мужчина. — Мне сообщили, что ваши исследования почти не продвигаются. Возможно, вам нужна помощь?

— Я не доверяю ни вашей организации, ни вам лично, — прямо ответил Франкенштейн, — и сомневаюсь, что вы можете помочь.

— Видите ли, я тоже в некотором роде учёный. Может, хотя бы поделитесь своей проблемой?

— Дальнейшее продвижение в исследованиях потребовало бы человеческих жертв, — неохотно сообщил Франкенштейн, понимая, что при желании члены Союза сами выяснят это из его записей. — Такие эксперименты не в моих правилах.

— Простите мою бестактность, — осторожно, словно подбирая слова, заговорил Девятый, — но разве вы занимаетесь этим не ради благополучия человечества? Разве плата настолько высока, что не стоит всех тех жизней, которые мы сможем защитить с вашими результатами?

— Жизни не складываются и не вычитаются таким образом, — отчеканил Франкенштейн.

— Прислушайтесь к голосу разума. Печально, однако иногда великие открытия требуют столь же великих жертв.

— При необходимости я пожертвую всем, что у меня есть, включая жизнь. Но чужие судьбы принадлежат не мне, чтобы ими распоряжаться.

— Поистине благородно. Каким прекрасным был бы наш мир, будь этого всегда достаточно, не согласны?

Франкенштейн молча смерил Девятого хмурым взглядом.

— Подумайте над моими словами, — добавил старейшина, прежде чем уйти.

***

Затерянный в толпе, Франкенштейн бесцельно бродил по грязным улицам города. Он надеялся, что сможет наконец принять нелёгкое решение. После месяцев бесплодных стараний начинало казаться, что альтернативы придуманным им экспериментам и правда нет.

И теперь Франкенштейн мог либо переступить через моральные принципы, либо остановить исследования. Но он не знал, способен ли принести пользу человечеству, не будучи учёным, а другие направления науки не могли помочь защитить людей от ноблесс и оборотней — скрытых в тени сверхъестественных существ.

С городской колокольни раздался звон, призывая на вечернюю службу. Горожане оживились и потянулись к местной церкви.

Франкенштейн не представлял, как бросить всех этих людей, живущих в неведении о грозящих им опасностях, на произвол судьбы. Возможно, гложущие его сомнения — лишь бесполезная сентиментальность.

И Франкенштейн решился. Его личные убеждения ничего не значили в сравнении с благом человечества — и если, чтобы добиться результата, придётся через них переступить, так тому и быть.

Тем же вечером Франкенштейн встретился со знакомыми членами Союза.

— Передайте Девятому старейшине, что мне потребуется его содействие, — не колеблясь, объявил он.

Облака в алом свете заката протянулись по небу над городом кроваво-красными полосами.

_15.08.2018_


End file.
